In a Relationship
by aoieiram
Summary: A status that makes Natsume Jealous. Mikan quite happy. And ending up planning to get Ruka and Hotaru together? What will happen?
1. Engaged

I dont own anything just the idea, Tachibana sensei owns the Gakuen Alice. Some are formatted just like how a facebook page will appear.

Hello! This is supposed to be a oneshot, but an idea kept running in my mind that's why I really had the urged to make it a little longer, It wouldnt take more that 5 chapters, the least is three though. Thanks for all the reviews, and making it one of your favorites, and for following, I am so happy. :) Ill keep on improving in making fanfictions, sorry cause its my first story and I havent get used in using this site well. But still, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>In a Relationship<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura age 17 is browsing in the internet for an equation she needed in a Geometry assignment in Jinno Sensei's class though she stalled to use alicecom . It was one of Hotaru's software invention,just like facebook but it is only exclusive to the Academy students.<p>

She was browsing at her news feed and she suddenly posted something when she saw a crimson stone sitting at her bedside table.

* * *

><p>Mikan is feeling in love.<p>

Just a few minutes ago.

25∙Like∙Comments

* * *

><p><strong>Random Admirer<strong>

I hope its me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's Stalker<strong>

Oh it would be lucky if its me.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

Tch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sumire Shouda<strong>

With who? With who?

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru Imai<strong>

I am sensing Ill be rich with this. $_$

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoroyomi<strong>

Natsume's thinking right now. I'll burn him alive. Fuck off you stalkers.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong>

It's a secret permy! :P

Koko: Who will be burned alive?

Natsume! You don't go thinking about burning someone alive out of nowhere!

Hotaru but you are already rich. T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoroyomi<strong>

Natsume's thinking "If you don't stop posting what I am thinking Koko, you will be the first one to be burned alive" Okay. I will shut up now.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

Hn. Good.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong>

No Fair! T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

So. Polka. Who. Is. It.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong>

It's a secret! :P

* * *

><p>On Natsume's special star room is where Natsume, Ruka and Koko is. Natsume and Koko is holding their hand phones while Ruka is busy typing something in his laptop, Hotaru blackmailed him to type some things for her in exchange of not posting a picture of his with Piyo all cuddly and googly eyed.<p>

Natsume is seething in jealousy with what he had read. Mikan is inlove. With who? And a notification pops up.

* * *

><p>Mikan is in a relationship and its complicated.<p>

28∙Like∙Comments

* * *

><p>In reading this, he stood up, jumped down the window, runs to where Mikan's dorm is and ready to burn somebody alive. He will never show but he loves Mikan, and Ruka said he gave up years ago and now he actually likes Hotaru. Nobody knew how Ruka fell in love with the blackmailer though, but it didnt matter, as long as polka is just his. And even though Mikan doesn't knew, but he took their exchange of their Alice Stones while they were in their Elementary Days as a legitimate proposal, though he doesn't show it, he loves Mikan and burning a guy or two will never be a hindrance for him to get back his Polkadots.<p>

He busted Mikan's dorm door down that send Mikan in a corner squealing and her hazel eyes wide open. When Mikan saw Natsume's raven hair and crimson eyes she was relieved that it was only Natsume but realized that he destroyed her door. "Hey you could just simply knock you know!"

Natsume didn't respond but advance towards Mikan and pinned her in the wall, "Who is the guy?" he asked. "What guy?" She responded looking at his eyes. "The guy who is in relationship with you?" Natsume asked, fist clenched and ready to burn someone. "Why?" was Mikan's ingenious reply. "Ill burn him" Mikan eyes widened though mumbled "You can't burn him" Natsume was angered by this "I can burn whoever I want. Break up with him." He ordered. "No!" "Break up with him!" "NO!" and their argument went on until Mikan said. "Okay! Im breaking up with you!" Natsume is flabbergasted but asked "Why?" "Remember, we already exchange our Alice Stones so I was kinda in relationship with you but it was kinda complicated and you said to break up so this is it." Natsume smiled a little in this statement "Take it back" she was confused. "What?" "Breaking up with me" Natsume stared at the laptop that was still open and simply lyingin her bed and tweak things a little.

* * *

><p>Natsume and Mikan is engaged.<p>

Just a few seconds ago.

54∙Like∙Comment

* * *

><p><strong>Sumire Shouda<strong>

Wha!? What Happened! Natsume-sama is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoroyomi<strong>

That fast?

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru Imai<strong>

I had a video of it. 100 rabbits each.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka Nogi<strong>

What? Really? What happened? but Congrats Natsume!

* * *

><p>Mikan saw what Natsume did and smiled at him. She hugged him but there's a little problem "Mou, Natsume, my door needs to be fixed."<p> 


	2. Scheme

Hello! This is the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews! :) Ill keep on improving with my writing. Thank you.:)

* * *

><p>Natsume and Mikan is engaged<p>

* * *

><p>Ruka saw this post, he wasn't aware of what happened and when did Natsume leaved the room, still he typed at the comment box, he wanted to congratulate Natsume, he was expecting Natsume and Mikan in a relationship though he never expected them to be engaged already. As soon as he pushed the enter button to send his comment, the door had been wide opened revealing the purple eyed blackmailer, stoic face genius Hotaru Imai, holding a picture on her hand. His picture with Piyo. "Nogi, are you done?" Koko sensing that this might get dangerous slowly walked out the door unnoticed.<p>

"Imai, yes, here" He handed her the laptop he was using a while ago, but before Hotaru can reach it. He tucked away the device and opens his hand in front of Hotaru, wanting to get the picture. Hotaru remained stoic though there's a hint of amusement in her eyes, the perks of being blackmailed for almost 8 years of your life, first you get the blackmail material then hand Hotaru what she demanded, next is you can read Hotaru's stoic expression a little better than anybody else.

"I think you learned a lesson or two Nogi" Hotaru said to him and handed him the picture, he also handed her his laptop. He shredded the picture with his hand and threw it away. Returning his gaze at Hotaru she was holding another picture of him, this one is him sleeping with him hugging his bunny in his giraffe pajama's. Yes, a 17 year old young man, wearing a giraffe pajamas. He was mortified "Now Nogi, let's find my best friend, I should save her to that Hyuuga" Hotaru commanded, at least this blackmail material could be retrieved easily cause he will look after his bestfriend as well. He sighed and followed Hotaru.

* * *

><p>They saw Mikan and Natsume in Mikan's dorm; they were in front of the already broken door apparently bickering at each other.<p>

"Natsume! You should just knock first! Look at it now! We need to fix this door!" Mikan said.

"Tch. Just let it be."

"And what do you want me to do? Sleep, rest, change clothes and stay in that dorm with a door wide open! O wait, with the door broken down?"

"No."

"So what am I going to do? Where should I sleep now?"

"My room"

And there is when Hotaru butt in, "No, she will stay with me"

Natsume and Mikan looked at her. Natsume glared at her.

"Really? Hotaru? You'll let me? For free?" Hotaru nodded "Yey! Sleepover!" Mikan squealed in delight. "Natsume! Natsume I'll be staying at Hotaru's room" "Tch" "Let's get going now Mikan" Hotaru said to Mikan and silently walk. "Wait!" Ruka and Mikan said. Ruka came near to where Hotaru is and stretched his open palm in front of her, signaling to get the picture. There's this amusement in Hotaru's eye. Fascinated how consistent Ruka is with getting her blackmail material. He handed it to him but "Here. It just a copy from this" flashing a dozens more of the same picture he torn a while ago and the one he's holding right now. Ruka sweat dropped and sighed. You can never outsmart a genius blackmailer.

While Mikan come over to Natsume and hugged him tightly, Natsume was quite shocked with her actions but he definitely liked it so he stayed still. Then Mikan tiptoed to reach Natsume and kissed him in the cheeks. Forming a slight blush at Natsume but he tried covering it with his hair. Ruka glowed bright pink at this. "I love you" Mikan said and Natsume smirk. "Hn." Was his only reply.

They parted ways Hotaru and Mikan in Hotaru's dorm, while Ruka will be staying at Natsume's.

* * *

><p>Once Ruka and Natsume lay on their separate beds, Rukas said "Congrats Natsume, it seemed like you and Sakura has been engaged"<p>

"Hn. Thanks" Natsume replied.

"Since when?" Asked Ruka once again.

"5 years ago" Rukas has his eyes wide opened. What? 5 years ago he just told it to him just this day? He is his best friend, and he didn't even bother to say it immediately.

"5 years ago, remember the Christmas Party where Mikan was held captive and we can't even see her. We exchanged Alice Stones then and we was engaged to each other ever since" Ah now he remembered, but he never thought that they considered each other as there fiancée from that incident but he was happy for him. With that conversation they drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>In Hotaru's dorm.<p>

"I'll send Amanatsu to fix your door" Hotaru said. Amanatsu is the Mikan Robot.

"Thank you!" Mikan said beaming. "Hmmm. Hotaru-chan? Why so many picture's of Ruka?" She gaze at the section of the wall with Ruka's pictures were pinned on. Completely ignoring how Hotaru acts "kindly".

"I was deliberating to myself how much those worth" was Hotaru's stoic reply.

"Is that so? I think you and Ruka suite each other well" she said yawning and soon after she slept.

"You thinks so?" Hotaru murmured to herself and slept.

* * *

><p>Next day.<p>

"Ohayo Minna" It was Mikan greeting everyone in their classroom, Hotaru is at her back and just headed to her seat.

"Mikan! You and Natsume engaged?" Sumire blocked Mikan's way and interrogated her? Then suddenly Permy's hair was burning, sending her running into someone who can extinguish it.

"Morning Natsume" Mikan greeted and surprisingly Natsume said "Hn" and hold Mikan's waist and guided her to their seat. Same seating arrangement, same partners through the years.

"Congrats Sakura, please take care of Natsume" Ruka said to Mikan. "I will Ruka-pyon!" Old habits die hard you know, and even growing into a handsome men, Ruka was definitely the same, like Natsume is just being Natsume. "Morning Pink Polka" "Natsume! You pervert!" Mikan said while punching his arms. "Whatever. I am your pervert Polka dots"

Jinno sensei came in and one thing struck Mikan's mind. She didn't make her assignment. She was so preoccupied with what happened yesterday. "Sakura! Hyuuga! DETENTION" There was no choice, they didn't do their assignments.

The class has ended, and Mikan and Natsume headed for their detention, Natsume doesn't care about the detention though, he just wanted to be with Mikan.

* * *

><p>They had nothing to do in detention cause Jinno-sensei doesn't show up to give them their work, so they just stayed in the room while in there Mikan thought something really suicidal.<p>

"I think we should set Ruka and Hotaru with each other! I really think they suite each other well!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Hn" Natsume nodded, thinking if Ruka has Hotaru, Hotaru can't interfere with him and Mikan, and if Ruka is dating Hotaru, Mikan will be off in Ruka's mind.

"Then we should do it Natsume!" Mikan said.


End file.
